


Tiempo de honor

by Aniram



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: En memoria de un buen amigo, Gen, Hijos de Padilla, Honor y reputación, Una revolución se está cocinando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniram/pseuds/Aniram
Summary: Porque la asociación secreta de los hijos de Padilla es una asociación que lleva muchos años operando en la sombra. Ahora, en la hora final de uno de sus más importantes agentes, este recibe una visita de alguien muy querido quien le asegura que aunque él muera ella tomará el relevo.O una tontería que escribí en un honor de un buen amigo mío que hubiese amado el Ministerio del Tiempo y la Temporada 3, Va por ti, maestro.





	Tiempo de honor

Tiempo de honor

Tan solo era un hombre corriente, un hombre corriente que anhelaba dejar un mundo mejor para las generaciones venideras. Llevaba muchos años alejado de la primera línea de la lucha, desde que a los 25 años un camión se lo había llevado por delante en una misión en Marruecos para despertar más tarde en la morgue y decirle a su esposa que no sentía nada más abajo de los brazos. Eso había acabado con su trayectoria en el Ministerio del Tiempo. Había comenzado entonces su lucha por hacer mejorar el mundo adaptando los caminos y las barreras que impedían a las personas con movilidad reducida el poder desarrollarse como personas. Eso era lo que todo el mundo veía, pero ajenos a esa doble vida, Paco Aznárez proseguía con su labor en los Nuevos Hijos de Padilla con la misma diligencia y dedicación que siempre le habían caracterizado. 

Puede que ya no pudiese combatir al lado de sus compañeros, pero podía seguir convenciendo a la gente e intentando hacer ver al mundo que podía mejorar, que la gente se merecía un mundo más amable. No perseguía deseos de gloria, tan solo quería ver un mundo mejor, más justo. 

Cuando su mejor amigo, Carlos y la familia de este se mudaron al edificio Paco estuvo feliz de tener cerca a su buen amigo, alguien con quien disfrutaba discutir de temas filosóficos y de ideas para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, pero mientras estaba observando a su amigo al tiempo que le saludaba y le invitaba a su casa para ponerse al día una mancha dorada pasó a toda velocidad por su lado, para verse de repente cara a cara con una niña de salvaje pelo rizado y que no podía tener más de 3 años.

-Hola, me llamo Marina ¿quieres ser mi amigo? 

-Marina, ¡¡no asaltes así a la gente!! 

La regañó la madre, pero Marina seguía mirando a Paco esperando su respuesta, a lo que el hombre encadenado a la silla de ruedas no pudo sino responder que sí, divertido por la osadía y la inocencia de la niña, quien curiosa porque nunca había visto una silla de ruedas le preguntó el nombre de la silla, en su mente de niña pensaba que la silla debía tener nombre ¿no nombraba ella a sus muñecos? Pues entonces, ¿por qué la silla no podía tener nombre? Los padres de Marina comenzaron a pedir disculpas en nombre de su hija, pero Paco desdeñó aquellas disculpas con la sonrisa calmada que le caracterizaba. 

-¿Qué nombre le pondrías tú?

-Bea. 

-Pues Bea será.

Puede que no estuviese relacionado por sangre con Carlos y su familia, pero les quería como tales, pues eran muchos años y muchas vivencias las que había compartido con Carlos, y Paco hacía mucho tiempo que había llegado a la conclusión de que la familia no solo la componía la sangre, sino aquellas personas que entraban en nuestro corazón. Nunca había podido tener hijos propios, pero quiso a aquella niña como si de una de sus sobrinas se tratase, y en cierto modo lo era. La veía cada día, y el 1 de Mayo siempre celebraba su cumpleaños conjuntamente con Carlos, que había nacido el día 2, un año más tarde que él. 

Cuando Marina tuvo 6 años comenzó a hablarle de los Comuneros, no tenía pensado comenzar tan pronto, pero hubo una situación que lo detonó todo. Sucedió cuando la dirección del colegio donde la niña estudiaba llamó a sus padres para quejarse del comportamiento impropio de la niña. ¿La afrenta? Que la niña, ajena a lo que estaba haciendo había mezclado los colores amarillo, rojo y morado. Aquel fin de semana la voz de Paco se tornó como la de los antiguos juglares, narrando historias y tiempos pasados que conocía a la perfección, llenando esa inquieta cabecita de más sueños y amor por la historia. Esa necesidad de sueños y de cambiar el mundo se fue haciendo cada vez más y más fuerte, por más que pasara el tiempo, no era raro ver a la menor de aquella familia con la cabeza sumergida en los libros. Libros que a veces ocultaban las lágrimas, libros que pasaban a velocidad de vértigo entre Paco y su sobrina del alma, sin embargo nunca tuvo el coraje para hablarle del Ministerio ni de los Hijos de Padilla, aquel era un camino peligroso y aunque la joven Marina había demostrado tener fuerza interior el riesgo era demasiado grande.

Esos eran los pensamientos que poblaban la mente del ex-agente del Ministerio en aquel momento, sabía que su hora estaba próxima, lo sentía en los huesos, en el aire. Había mandado a su amada a casa, diciéndole que debía dormir un poco, y su buen amigo Carlos estaba fuera haciendo unos papeleos que había demorado mucho a causa de él… le daba algo de miedo recibir a la muerte él solo pero no quería irse de este mundo viendo como se destruían dos de las personas a las que más había querido.

De repente llamaron a la puerta, con unos golpes suaves, casi vacilantes. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban el hombre dijo “Pase”. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Marina entrar por la puerta, pero no era la misma chica a la que él hacía 2 semanas que no veía, se la veía más mayor, pero sin perder aquel rostro aniñado y aquellos ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas que parecían soñar con otros mundos y otros tiempos. Unos ojos y un rostro que le sonreían y al que Paco no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, aunque con algo de sorpresa.

-Así que al final has descubierto la existencia de las puertas.

-Sí, estás hablando con una agente, aunque claro, mi padre no lo sabe. Fueron muy útiles esos libros de Alastriste que me dejaste, ahora suelo escaparme al XVI cuando puedo. 

-No me lo digas, lo primero que hiciste fue ir a ver a Quevedo.

-Se nota que me conoces muy bien, Paco.

-Entonces ¿ya lo sabes todo verdad?

-Sí, y no te mentiré, es duro callarse pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste y por qué es necesario cambiar las cosas… fui a buscarles, es duro no decirle nada a mi patrulla pero espero que entiendan al final que es por mejorar las cosas. Así que te puedes ir tranquilo, que por mí no va a quedar el intentar cambiar el mundo. 

Una tenue sonrisa adornó el rostro de Paco al oír aquella convicción, ella lloraba pero se la veía feliz de poder estar allí, cuando la parca acudió a llevarse el alma del más noble de los hijos de Padilla la muerte encontró dos manos entrelazadas en un último adios, y en un susurro como quien cuenta un secreto Paco murmuró aquella frase de aquella canción que tantas veces le había cantado a Marina cuando era pequeña, sabiendo que esta vez ella comprendía el significado que encerraban sus palabras.

-Si los pinares ardieron aún nos queda el encinar.

Marina abandonó la estancia cuando el pecho de quien fuese su mentor dejó de moverse, indicando que el alma de aquel hombre que había luchado por hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, había volado hacia el sol, libre de la silla de ruedas por fin. Con una sonrisa triste y con los ojos derramando silenciosas lágrimas, Marina tomó la puerta que la llevaría de nuevo a su año. Dirigió un breve pensamiento a aquellos días tan duros, días que causarían que su padre dejase de pronunciar el nombre de Paco para siempre, días que harían que su yo de 15 años sufriese una crisis de fe que haría tambalearse todo, días que harían que Gloria se hundiese en depresión… y no podía cambiarlo. Pero podía cambiar el mundo. Podía hacer de este un lugar mejor. 

Porque ese era el objetivo de los hijos de Padilla, ese era su sueño y el sueño de aquel honorable hombre que había dejado atrás. No sería fácil, pero nunca le habían gustado ni el conformismo ni las cosas fáciles, así que con una mirada resuelta musitó para ella misma las últimas palabras de su maestro.

-Si los pinares ardieron, aún nos queda el encinar.


End file.
